<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when i look in your eyes by QueerWinter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107414">when i look in your eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerWinter/pseuds/QueerWinter'>QueerWinter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Reunions, Translation in Russian Available, but no actual zombies in this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:22:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107414</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerWinter/pseuds/QueerWinter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“… Gyeom?” the stranger said, voice small.</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>Except he wasn’t a stranger at all, because Yugyeom would recognize this voice anywhere. He had dreamt about this, and yet stopped believing it could ever come true… His heart started racing. Changkyun dismounted, giving the reigns of his horse to a stablehand before offering his hand to Bambam to help him down.</i></p>
<p>Yugyeom hasn't seen Bambam since the Outbreak - he doesn't even know if the other is alive. But it seems Fate saw fit to bring them back to each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[Translation into <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28169511">Русский</a> available, thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chedrixx/pseuds/chedrixx">chedrixx</a> &lt;3]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when i look in your eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Basically the result of me watching a <i>The Last of Us II</i> Let's Play, haha</p>
<p>The title is from the lyrics of "Aura"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yugyeom was waiting at the gate for Hyunwoo and Changkyun’s return from patrol. When someone headed out, he always had to see with his own eyes that they had returned safely for his worry to be completely quelled. But even as he was worried, he was also bored. Mark had bailed on him today; he was supposed to teach him some more martial art moves (any of those were good to learn, as he would eventually be sent on patrol too) but had gotten requested for another task at the last minute.</p>
<p>“Open the gates!” the sentry yelled from their position, up high. The large doors leading into their safe haven were slowly opened and Yugyeom looked up in interest. Hyunwoo and Changkyun rode in on their horses, Yugyeom’s eyes following them from where he sat, atop a fence, when Yugyeom noticed that Changkyun was not alone: he was bringing in someone new.</p>
<p>They regularly welcomed in stragglers, at least when they managed to spot and save them in time – their town wasn’t exactly easy to reach, their defences repelling infected and humans alike. Yugyeom pushed himself off his precarious seat, standing up, ready to welcome Hyunwoo and Changkyun. The latter’s eyes lit up when he saw him, as he slowed his horse to a stop. “Gyeom-ah!” Changkyun greeted him, and the person sharing his horse jolted.</p>
<p>“… Gyeom?” the stranger said, voice small.</p>
<p>Except he wasn’t a stranger at all, because Yugyeom would recognize this voice anywhere. He had dreamt about this, and yet stopped believing it could ever come true… His heart started racing. Changkyun dismounted, giving the reigns of his horse to a stablehand before offering his hand to Bambam to help him down.</p>
<p>Bambam’s eyes were locked on Yugyeom’s as he stumbled off the horse, kept upright by Changkyun, whose presence had been forgotten by the both of them. Yugyeom was frozen, but Bambam wasn’t, and he took a running leap at him before jumping into his arms. Yugyeom caught him easily, and as Bambam wrapped his legs around his waist, Yugyeom held his thighs to hold him up.</p>
<p>They stared at each other, barely believing their eyes. Bambam held his face between his palms and the warmth of his skin further convinced Yugyeom that this was real, and not just some fantasy or dream. “Oh my god. Changkyunnie-hyung said–” Bambam’s voice was hoarse, and he stumbled on syllables, “– he told me you were here, and it seemed too good to be true but you <em>are </em>here–”</p>
<p>Yugyeom giggled, elated. “I can’t believe I have you back–”</p>
<p>“I can’t believe <em>I</em> have you back!” Bambam replied, and they laughed together.</p>
<p>Bambam started to notice that they weren’t really alone, that the gates had been closed, the horses were being taken away, and the people milling around were politely looking away – except Changkyun, who was smirking at them.</p>
<p>“… Maybe it’s time to let me go, now,” Bambam said.</p>
<p>“Are you kidding?” Yugyeom replied, looking up at him in awe. “I’m never letting you go,” he added, jokingly taking a step with Bambam still in his arms, but despite his words, his hold on Bambam lightened, intending to let him down if Bambam truly wanted him to. But Bambam wrapped his arms around his neck and tightened his legs around him, bringing them even closer if that was possible.</p>
<p>And then he said: “If I give you a kiss, will you let me down?” and Yugyeom’s heart skipped a beat.</p>
<p>They had been… <em>something</em>, before losing each other because of the Outbreak. Their relationship, always playful, had started toeing the line of romantic, at times.</p>
<p>But still, the most they’d done was a kiss on the cheek, or that one infamous neck kiss at the aptly-named Kiss Radio, in the world of Before. Yugyeom wondered if Bambam meant one of those, or…</p>
<p>“Two kisses,” Yugyeom bargained, “and I’ll let you down.”</p>
<p>Bambam’s smile was as beautiful as he remembered. “Deal,” he said. Yugyeom stayed still as Bambam kissed him on the cheek, first. Bambam leaned his forehead against his, and for a moment, they closed their eyes and breathed together. And then, Bambam tilted his head and kissed him on the lips, the pressure soft at first, and then stronger as Yugyeom kissed him back. The angle was slightly wrong and their noses brushed together. It felt perfect.</p>
<p>They broke away to get their breath back, but after barely a moment, Bambam leaned back in and kissed him again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After, Yugyeom said: “That’s three,” though he didn’t sound like he minded very much. As agreed, Yugyeom carefully let go of him, but as soon as his feet touched the ground Bambam grabbed his hand.</p>
<p>Then they turned toward Changkyun and their voices overlapped as, accidentally in sync, they said: “Thank you.” They startled at their simultaneousness, and Changkyun, as he did when faced with genuine sentiment, immediately flustered. He mumbled back that it was nothing, that they didn’t need to thank him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yugyeom led Bambam into the town, stumbling multiple times because he couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Bambam had to pull him away by their linked hands more than once to make him avoid running into a wall.</p>
<p>“I’m not the only one of us here,” was one of the first things Yugyeom told him, and Bambam immediately knew what it meant: <em>other members</em>.</p>
<p>The Outbreak, the state of the world, its dangers and its horrors, none of it had disappeared. But for today, after Bambam had reached a place that could mean safety again, after they’d been so lucky to find each other and get their soulmate back, it felt like it had.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>